ficreationfandomcom-20200215-history
Woody Woodpecker (TV series)
Woody Woodpecker is an American animated series of short films in 1941 and 1972, created by Walter Lantz. Voices and Characters ; Woody Woodpecker * Mel Blanc (1940) * Danny Webb (1941-42) * Kent Rogers (1942-43) * Ben Hardaway (1944-49) * Grace Stafford (1950-91) ; Wally Walrus * Jack Mather (1944-48) * Will Wright (1946) * Dallas McKennon (1953) * Paul Frees (1961) ; Buzz Buzzard * Lionel Stander (1948-49) * Dallas McKennon (1950-72) ; Miss Meany * Grace Stafford (1963-72) ; Winnie Woodpecker * Grace Stafford (1954) Short films lists ; 1940 * Knock Knock (by Andy Panda) ; 1941-1943 (Season 1) * Woody Woodpecker (1941) * The Screwdriver (1941) * Pantry Panic (1941) * The Hollywood Matador (1942) * Ace in the Hole (1942) * The Loan Stranger (1942) * The Screwball (1943) * The Dizzy Acrobat (1943) * Ration Bored (1943) ; 1944-1949 (Season 2) * The Barber of Seville (1944) * The Beach Nut (1944, first by Wally Walrus) * Ski for Two (1944) * Chew-Chew Baby (1945) * The Dippy Diplomat (1945) * The Loose Nut (1945) * Who's Cookin' Who? (1946) * Bathing Buddies (1946) * The Reckless Driver (1946) * Fair Weather Fiends (1946) * Musical Miniatures (1947) * Smoked Hams (1947) * The Coo-Coo Bird (1947) * Well Oiled (1947) * Solid Ivory (1947) * Woody the Giant Killer (1947) * The Mad Hatter (1948) * Banquet Busters (1948) * Wacky-Bye Baby (1948) * Wet Blanket Policy (1948, first por Buzz Buzzard) * Wild and Woody (1948) * Drooler's Delight (1949) ; 1951-1955 (Season 3) * Puny Express (1951) * Sleep Happy (1951) * Wicket Wacky (1951) * Woodpecker in the Rough (1951) * Slingshot 6 7/8 (1951) * The Redwood Sap (1951) * The Woody Woodpecker Polka (1951) * Destination Meatball (1951) * Born to Peck (1952) * Stage Hoax (1952) * Scalp Treatment (1952) * The Great Who-Dood-It (1952) * Termites from Mars (1952) * What's Sweepin (1953) * Buccaneer Woodpecker (1953) * Operation Sawdust (1953) * Wrestling Wrecks (1953) * Belle Boys (1953) * Hypnotic Hick (1953) * Hot Noon (Or 12 O'Clock For Sure) (1953) * Socko in Morocco (1954) * Alley to Bali (1954) * Under the Counter Spy (1954) * Hot Rod Huckster (1954) * Real Gone Woody (1954) * A Fine Feathered Frenzy (1954) * Convict Concerto (1954) * Helter Shelter (1955) * Witch Crafty (1955) * Private Eye Pooch (1955) * Bedtime Bedlam (1955) * Square Shootin' Square (1955) * Bunco Busters (1955) ; 1955-1961 (Season 4) * The Tree Medic (1955) * After the Ball (1956) * Get Lost (1956, first Knothead and Splinter) * Chief Charlie Horse (1956) * Woodpecker from Mars (1956) * Calling All Cuckoos (1956) * Niagara Fools (1956) * Arts and Flowers (1956) * Woody Meets Davy Crewcut (1956) * Red Riding Hoodlum (1957) * Box Car Bandit (1957) * The Unbearable Salesman (1957) * International Woodpecker (1957) * To Catch a Woodpecker (1957) * Round Trip to Mars (1957) * Dopey Dick the Pink Whale (1957) * Fodder and Son (1958) * Misguided Missile (1958) * Watch the Birdie (1958) * Half Empty Saddles (1958) * His Better Elf (1958) * Everglade Raid (1958, first Gabby Gator) * Tree's a Crowd (1958, first Clayde Cat) * Jittery Jester (1959) * Tomcat Combat (1959) * Woodpecker in the Moon (1959) * The Tee Bird (1959) * Romp in a Swamp (1959) * Kiddie League (1959, first Inspector Willoughby) * Billion Dollar Boner (1960) * Pistol Packin' Woodpecker (1960) * Heap Big Hepcat (1960) * Ballyhooey (1960) * How to Stuff a Woodpecker (1960) * Bats in the Belfry (1960) * Ozark Lark (1960) * Southern Fried Hospitality (1960) * Fowled Up Falcon (1960) * Poop Deck Pirate (1961) * The Bird Who Came to Dinner (1961) * Gabby's Diner (1961) * Sufferin' Cats (1961) * Franken-Stymied (1961) * Help my Help (1961) ; 1961-1965 (Season 5) * Busman's Holiday (1961) * Phantom of the Horse Opera (1961) * Woody's Kook-Out (1962) * Rock-a-Bye Gator (1962) * Home Sweet Homewrecker (1962) * The Little Bear (1962) * Room and Bored (1962) * Rocket Racket (1962) * Careless Caretaker (1962) * Tragic Magic (1962) * Voo-Doo Boo-Boo (1962 * Crowin' Pains (1962) * Little Woody Riding Hood (1962) * Greedy Gabby Gator (1963) * Robin Hood Woody (1963) * Stowaway Woody (1963) * The Shutter Bug (1963) * Coy Decoy (1963) * The Tenant's Racket (1963) * Short in the Saddle (1963) * Tepee for Two (1963) * Science Friction (1963) * Calling Dr. Woodpecker (1963, first Miss Meany) * Dumb Like a Fox (1964) * Saddle Sore Woody (1964) * Woody's Clip Joint (1964) * Skinfolks (1964) * Get Lost! Little Doggy (1964) * Freeway Fracas (1964) * Roamin' Roman (1964) * Three Little Woodpeckers (1965, based on title is Three Little Pigs) * Woodpecker Wanted (1965) * Birds of a Feather (1965) ; 1965-1972 (Season 6) * Canned Dog Feud (1965) * Janie Get Your Gun (1965) * Sioux Me (1965) * What's Peckin (1965) * Rough Riding Hood (1966) * Lonesome Ranger * Woody and the Beanstalk (1966, based in Jack and the Beanstalk) * Hassle in a Castle (1966) * The Big Bite (1966) * Astronut Woody (1966) * Practical Yolk (1966) * Monster of Ceremonies (1966) * Sissy Sheriff (1966) * Have Gun, Can't Travel (1967) * The Nautical Nut (1967) * Hot Diggity Dog (1967) * Horse Play (1967) * Secret Agent Woody Woodpecker (1967) * Lotsa Luck (1968) * Peck of Trouble (1968) * Fat in the Saddle (1968) * Woody the Freeloader (1968) * Feudin Fightin-N-Fussin (1968) * A Lad in Bagdad (1968) * One Horse Town (1968) * Hook Line and Stinker (1969) * Little Skeeter (1969) * Woody's Knight Mare (1969) * Tumble Weed Greed (1969) * Ship A'hoy Woody (1969) * Prehistoric Super Salesman (1969) * Phoney Pony (1969) * Seal on the Loose (1970) * Wild Bill Hiccup (1970) * Coo Coo Nuts (1970) * Hi-Rise Wise Guys (1970) * Buster's Last Stand (1970) * All Hams on Deck (1970) * Flim Flam Fountain (1970) * Sleepy Time Chimes (1971) * The Reluctant Recruit (1971) * How to Trap a Woodpecker (1971) * Woody's Magic Touch (1971) * Kitty from The City (1971) * The Snoozin' Bruin (1971) * Shanghai Woody (1971) * Indian Corn (1972) * Gold Diggin' Woodpecker (1972) * Pecking Holes in Poles (1972) * Chili Con Corny (1972) * Show Biz Beagle (1972 * For the Love of Pizza (1972) * The Genie With the Light Touch (1972) * Bye, Bye, Blackboard (1972) Television ; Television shows * The Woody Woodpecker Show (ABC, 1957–1958) * The New Woody Woodpecker Show (Fox Kids, 1999–2002) ; Webseries * Woody Woodpecker (YouTube, 2018–present) Category:Television series Category:Shorts Category:1940s Category:1940 Category:1941 Category:Woody Woodpecker